


Vkook - Avengers Part 2

by viviane_knj



Series: BTS Oneshots [2]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Avengers Family, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviane_knj/pseuds/viviane_knj
Summary: Jungkook meets Taehyung, but has no idea how this boy will affect his life in a beautiful way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: BTS Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011783
Kudos: 2





	Vkook - Avengers Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Part 2! As always, please keep in mind that english is not my first language :)  
> Enjoy!

It's the next day and since I entered school this morning I've been looking out for this Taepool guy. He said he knows me from school and that means that he knows my true identity... I have to get rid of him before he tells someone.

It's noon and I'm in my last class for today - sports. So far I haven't been able to find him and I'm slowly losing hope. He probably just said that stuff to me to make me feel insecure. After all, Mr. Kim wasn't thrilled that I wanted to go back to school before we found him. But I assured him that I can take care of myself and this guy - after all, I brought Loki's scepter back to him, which gave me a few plus points.

"Jungkook, watch out!"  
Completely lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the ball flying towards me, but thanks to my superhuman reflexes I catch it quickly. "Woah, how do you always do that?", Yugyeom asks surprised and I just shrug at the ball in my hands.

"I see, someone has quick reflexes."  
I freeze when I hear the all-too-familiar voice behind me. I immediately turn around to see him for the first time without his leather suit. He grins at me, which for whatever reason reminds me of a box as he runs through his silver-dyed hair. His brown eyes study me carefully while I'm probably staring at him like a fish.  
"Hey Taehyung, are you going to get the ball back for us or not?", a voice calls out and I watch Taehyung, as he is called, as he takes the ball out of my hands. Our hands touch and I twitch slightly.  
"I'll see you," he winks and then walks back to his class. I watch him go, a little bit shook. I thought there was some weird perverted guy in that suit ... I wasn't expecting a good looking angel!

"Okaaay Jungkook, is it possible that you know each other?", Mingyu asks after I've broken my freeze.  
"No, how did you come up with that?" I ask, confused, and continue to stretch myself, as we are about to start with the lesson.  
"Well, you just looked at him like he's a delicious meal and Taehyung was obviously flirting with you," says Eunwoo. Immediately my cheeks turn red and I look at the floor.  
"He didn't flirt with me," I mutter. The two laugh.  
"Of course," grins Eunwoo, "that's why he's not staring at your ass right now or anything."  
I've just touched my hands with my feet, but when Eunwoos says that, I stand up straight away. I look over at Taehyung who is looking over at me as obviously as possible and biting his lip. I hide my face in my hands while my friends just keep laughing.

I say goodbye to my friends and leave the gym to make my way home. Butas soon as I have taken a few steps , I spot Taehyung walking in front of me. Without thinking, I catch up with him, and Taehyung gasps in surprise as I grab him by the collar and push against the next wall. "Oh Jungkookie, you'll get straight to the point," he grins at me and I look at him angrily.  
"What do you want from me?" I ask him while I hold him so that he can't just run away again. He chuckles softly and slowly it occurs to me that he's crazy.  
"I want to hang out with you, Jungkookie. I know you don't know me, but I know you! I've been watching you for a while - don't look at me like that, I'm not a stalker. I've just noticed you. After all, you don't see a beauty like you every day. " I can't stop my cheeks from turning red.  
"C-Can you please stop saying things like that?" I stutter while Taehyung just bites his lip. He's doing it on purpose, right?

"I just can't help it, I mean, look at those biceps", before I can react he grabs my arms, "how can I not be turned on?"  
I swallow and take my hands away from him. He then looks at me with a smile. He holds out his hand to me and I look at it in confusion. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly yet, my name is Kim Taehyung! And since I'm a year older than you, you have to call me Hyung." In the end, he grins again and I can't help but find his way somehow cute and return his handshake.  
Suddenly he takes a step towards me and I look at him with wide eyes. Without breaking eye contact, he reaches into my jacket and pulls out my cell phone.  
"What are you doing?" I ask him as he unlockes my phone.  
"I'll save my number," he smiles and then gives it back to me, "I think we can both use someone our age who understands us ... as we are," he mumbles and looks at me again in the eyes. I just nod because I'm so captivated by his eyes. "Well then Jungkookie, see you.", He says goodbye with a wink and walks past me and I can't help but watch him again. What is this boy doing to me?

It's evening when I'm laying on my bed and getting a message from none other than Taehyung.

"Come on the roof", he sends me a picture of himself with the sun in the background. I cant help but smile a little.  
"What roof?"  
"Your roof, Pabo"  
"The hell are you doing on my roof??"  
"Watching the sunset! :) "  
"How do you even know where I live-"  
"Okay stop asking all these question and get your cute ass over here"  
"Can you please leave my ass out of this"

Sighing, I get up from my comfortable bed and open the window. I don't know how Taehyung knows my secret place, but he seems to know a lot about me - for example, that he knows where I live worries me a little. So I climb out of the window and thanks to my ability to climb walls without any problems, I'm on the roof in no time. I also spot Taehyung straight away who is sitting on the edge of the building and silently I let myself falling next to him.

"Aren't you afraid that you gonna fall?" I ask at some point, after all, 23 meters of air stretches at our feet before the road comes.  
"Not really," says the silver-haired one and I look at him from the side. The sun shines on him and makes his skin shine in a honey-colored complexion that only makes him look even more beautiful.

"Are you telling me who you are?" Taehyung turns back to me. "I mean, you seem to know quite a lot about me, while I know practically nothing but your name." Taehyungs smiles and leans back.  
"My father was a mercenary who fought for the good. One day the terrifying news came that he had incurable cancer. He underwent an experimental examination, whereupon the cancer cells were killed, but his body has changed a lot. It was covered in scars, but at the same time, it developed enormous self-healing powers, so that it survived everything. Well, only one day he didn't come home from a mission. I was only 4 and didn't have any of that. Only later when my mother noticed how I was changing more and more, she told me all of this. These powers are hereditary. So I also have these self-healing powers, besides I'm pretty strong. The only thing I don't have are the scars", he laughs slightly and I look at him in silence.

"I'm sorry about your father ... I know what it's like to grow up without parents," I mumble and Taehyung looks at me with a sad smile.  
"Yes, that's probably something we have in common," he whispers and we both look at each other in silence.

We keep talking and at some point, the sad mood disappears and we can laugh together again.  
"Have you kissed a boy before?" He asks suddenly and I choke on my spit.  
"Why are you asking?", I ask confused and Tae just shrugs his shoulders.  
"I don't know, I mean I'm open about being gay, I've just never kissed a boy yet."  
"Hm ... neither have I. I generally haven't had a first kiss yet.", I scratch my neck. Taehyung looks at me in surprise.  
"How can such a beauty like you be without a first kiss?", He asks shooked and I laugh and blush slightly at the compliment.  
"Well, I'm pretty shy and so far no boy has particularly caught my attention except for-" I interrupt myself because I lose myself in Taehyung's eyes again.  
"Except?" He whispers with a grin and comes closer to me. I also approach him as a reflex and can't prevent my gaze from wandering to his full lips. Just before we can kiss, he puts his hand on my cheek and I look up at him. "Is that okay with you?" Taehyung asks, suddenly quite uncertain. I just put my hand on the back of his neck and carefully press our lips together. We both close our eyes and after a few seconds, I start gently moving my lips against his. The butterflies dance through my stomach and I have to smile against his lips.

Breathlessly we part from each other and I look into Taehyung's eyes, which shine on me like diamonds. "So you want to tell me that you've never kissed anyone? I don't believe you," he says and we have to laugh slightly.  
"Did you like it?" I ask quietly with uncertainty in my voice. Immediately he nods and lets his hand wander into my hair.  
"The kiss was beautiful. Did I tell you how cute you are when you're shy?" I laugh lightly and shake my head until Tae gently ties our lips together again.  
\---

When I close my locker door and look to the left, I discover Taehyung leaning against it, smiling and looking at me. "Hello stranger," he greets me and I return his smile.  
"Hey," I breathe, pulling his waist towards me. "M-May I ... kiss you?" I ask carefully and Taehyung nods with a smile. I approach him and press our lips together while he puts his hand on my cheek.

"HA, WE KNEW IT!"  
Startled, we break apart and look at Eunwoo and Yugyeom, who are watching us with a grin.  
"Do you have to scare us like that?" I gasp and the two of them just laugh.  
"Wouldn't you prefer to introduce your boyfriend to us?" Asks Eunwoo and when I hear the word boyfriend I look at Taehyung, who also looks at me. We never talked about what we are, we've been kissing and meeting for weeks, but nothing more has happened.  
"Are we ...?" I ask him quietly and Tae smiles and takes my hand.  
"If you want to be my boyfriend?" I smile and nod and kiss his hand.  
"Guys, this is Taehyung- my boyfriend," I introduce him and everyone greets each other with a grin.

I was just putting on my Spiderman suit when the doorbell rings. I sneak quietly to the peephole, when I see that it's Taehyung, I open the door  
and let him in. "Well", he greets me with a smile and kisses me, "Wow, you shouldn't have dressed up for me like that." He winks at me and I just go into my room grinning. On the way there I explain: "Mr. Kim called me, he's still looking for you and since you still want to play that cat and mouse game, I can calm him down" But as soon as we have gotten in my room, Taehyung attacks my lips. "Hey," I laugh and grab his waist, but he just pushes me against the nearest wall. I gasp in surprise and look into his eyes.  
"What? Since we're officially together now, I have to take advantage of it right now," he grins and leans forward, only this time to caress my neck and places kisses there, "also, just when this Mr. Kim calls, you don't have to go right away. Have some fun. " When he sucks at a few spots, I whimper quietly and hold on to his hair. His hand slides to the zipper on my back and pulls it down a little so that he has more space. "You're so trained," he breathes as he leans against my chest and looks up at me. It's a sight I will never forget in my life.  
"Fuck, Tae," I say, leaning forward to kiss him. This time, I'm the one who covered his neck with kisses and give him a hickey or two. But the ringing of my cell phone interrupts us.

I look at Taehyung apologetically when I answer the call. "Yes?"  
"Jungkook, we're waiting here for you! Where are you, you are never late?", Mr. Kim's voice sounds and Taehyung just grins mischievously as he begins to kiss my neck again. I have to gasp when he suddenly rolls his hips against mine.  
"Jeon Jungkook, if you fuck with this Taepool, I'll kill you!"  
"W-What? No no Hyung we- we don't sleep together!" I call immediately and Taehyung chuckles softly.  
"I don't care Jungkook, move over here!"

With these words, he hangs up and I look at my cell phone. Tae is still laughing and I look at him angrily. "You come there with me, and no arguing! You owe me that, how am I supposed to be able to look Mr. Kim in the eye again?" I ask, running through my hair while I close my suit again.  
"Well, I had my fun. Though I would have loved to run away from this Namjoon - I'll come with you my sweetie and save you." He grins at me and then also puts on his suit that he had in his backpack.

"Let's go then, huh?" He asks and takes my hand.  
"When we're there, please let me speak. Mr. Kim will probably be shooked when he sees you with me, so just stay with me, okay?" I look at Taehyung, who only kisses me on the tip of the nose.  
"Okay Spidey, anything you want."


End file.
